


Kintsugi

by Kuro_chat23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_chat23/pseuds/Kuro_chat23
Summary: Kagome finally is able to return to the Feudal Era and is ready to resume the life she started there three years ago. But now that she's here for good can she pick up the pieces again or did time change her perspective?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Kintsugi

She sat at the edge of the well letting her feet dangle over the dark drop below. Kagome could feel the cold hard surface of the wood reminding her of its ordinary function. Just an old decommissioned well sitting on her family’s shrine. No magic, no water source, no other purpose. Sometimes her journeys into the feudal era felt like a half remembered dream. The clean air of the past, fire roasted dinners, and the companionship of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and…

Kagome let a heavy sigh escape. She tried not to think of him if she could help it. Inuyasha... She had been fifteen years old when she first fell into the past, Inuyasha had truly been her first love- only love. Now she had graduated high school and her friends were taking steps toward their futures. Starting jobs, going off to college, dating. Kagome was going through the motions and she was happy to be back- truly. Happy to see her friends again, happy to spend time with her family at the shrine, and happy to have the modern conveniences she tried not to miss every day in the Feudal Era. A dry chuckle escaped Kagome’s throat, how badly had she missed shampoo when they were traveling. Now, yet again, she missed something that did not exist… people who no longer existed. 

She heard the well house door slide open and felt the warm calming presence that always accompanied Mama. Mama place a gentle arm on Kagome’s back. How she knew her daughter felt torn between two places, two worlds, and the choice made for her before she could ever make up her mind. Kagome felt the reassurance Mama offered, without any words Mama knew the storm of confusing emotions that brewed within her.  
A warm, gentle breeze caressed her face and tangled in her hair. Blinking down at her feet Kagome quickly realized the gentle calm she felt was more than just Mama’s presence. She peered down the well and slowly felt a weak pull of the magic within. “The sky…”. Just the small peak put her battered heart at ease. “Mama… I’m…”. Words failed her, how to explain the urge to go, knowing the weak pull to the well likely meant a one way trip- saying goodbye forever. Mama put her hands on either side of Kagome’s face making eye contact. “It’s okay” Mama said confidently even as her smile wavered and tears began to pool. Kagome felt her own eyes water as she nodded sharply. It was the last exchange she had with her mother. One last time Kagome felt the magic of the well transport her 500 years into the past. 

The village was peaceful as lazy Spring breezes rattled tree leaves who had just began to wake from their Winter slumbers. The sun warmed the earth as the villagers went about their chores. Sango was hanging washed linens to dry with her napping son strapped to her back. She smiled to herself as she heard Miroku entertaining their twin girls with legends from long ago. Three years had gone by since their battle with Naraku ended and she could say in earnest she was enjoying the peace. She did miss her friends but… she tried not to dwell. Kagome was in her own time now and Inuyasha, well, Inuyasha was also trying to make peace with life without her here. Sango looked up as she saw something pass in the sky above. She watched as Sesshomaru glided by, probably just leaving after dropping another gift to Rin. Sango smiled, it was so heartwarming to see the cold demon defrosting. Sesshomaru had proved to be a great influence in the orphan girl’s life. She and Miroku had a wager how far that influence would go as the little girl continued to mature. Sango chuckled to herself as she picked up the now empty wash basket and headed back to her hut to get dinner started. 

Sesshomaru continued his flight above the warming village as he headed to surveil the surrounding forest. Inuyasha’s continued absence from the village had kept Sesshomaru’s travels no more than a few miles from the village at all times. Where the hanyo had gone off to was none of his concern but it left Rin without adequate protection. He huffed in annoyance and felt his attention being focused downward. He could feel a dull energy humming and began his descent back to the ground wanting to ensure it was a benign presence. Walking through the forest lazily he allowed his thoughts to drift until he began to close in on the source. Raising his head he caught a familiar scent, one he had silently searched for a few times before. Sesshomaru padded over to where it emanated from and peered over the rotting wood of the well’s lip, doubt clouding over. He reached down and extended a hand down into the darkness of the well. His eyes pulsed wide as he felt a weight latch on. Pulling his arm out of the well and back to his side revealed the very girl he told himself he had not thought of these last three years.

“Ses-sesshomaru?” Kagome whispered in shock. He lifted his chin in response, annoyed with her obvious disappointment before his brows rose sharply. Kagome threw herself to hug the frozen demon, beyond relieved to see someone from the time she so wanted to return to. “I’m back!” she exclaimed.


End file.
